


Old Dogs and Their Tricks

by baebel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Connor, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Connor dosen't know as much about Hank as he assumes, Dom connor, Established Relationship, Experienced Hank, Kink Discovery, Kink In Public, Kink Negotiation, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Hank Anderson, Pet Store, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Hank Anderson, They Flip, Topping from the Bottom, but just a bit, but only as a set-up, robotic connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Connor felt his eyes widen in shock. He couldn’t help it. He watched her hum under his touch, and then nod once he asked if it’d ‘do the job’. They were swift about it, resisted indulging in public. He unhooked the leash and carefully folded it, turning to place it in the basket she was carrying before they brushed past Connor and headed towards the cashier. How far did they go, Connor wondered? Was it the collar alone that they utilized, or did she eat out of a bowl too? He turned to Hank to ask.Whilst shopping for Sumo, Connor runs into a couple engaging in what he later finds out is 'Pet Play'. Assuming his boyfriend is as clueless as himself, he proposes that they do further research.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, I missed ya'll. This isn't going to be everyones cup of tea but I'm workin on a reed900 for the big bang ;) Thanks again jordanthenoodle for the feedback!

Connor stood in front of the rack of leashes, Sumo whimpering next to him. He didn’t like to be out for long. “In a moment.” Connor mumbled in an attempt to sooth him. Usually he fawned over the dog, ensuring that he was perfectly content at any given point, belly full and coat smooth. When he’d chewed through his leash Connor took the opportunity to drag him to the pet store and lavish him with whatever Hank was willing to buy. He’d loaded a basket full of dog toys and diet treats, a tennis ball that would likely go unused. The leashes sat at the back of the store next to the stacked glass tanks filled with tiny fish. Hank lent close and squinted, watched them dart back and forth. They’d been there for half an hour- he had to find some way to entertain himself. Connor breathed hard despite the lack of need to and turned his attention back to the rows of leashes. There were far too many options. Until now Sumo had relied on cheap nylon. He didn’t seem to care and Hank certainly didn’t. Connor wanted to take his time in deciding though. There were the basics- plain, unbranded plastic. There were leather leashes, too, and lengths of heavy chain on the lower shelves. This was going to take a while. He weighed up the differences between each product. Leather was more expensive, but undeniably more visually appealing. It was strong and reliable, heavy and comfortable. He reached out to grab the nearest suitable leash before someone else managed to get to it first.

“Sorry.” He mumbled under his breath, impatient. Connor shook his head and stepped out of the way, glancing up just as the stranger hooked the end of the leash onto a collar his partner was wearing. His human partner. Connor felt his eyes widen in shock. He couldn’t help it. He watched her hum under his touch, and then nod once he asked if it’d ‘do the job’. They were swift about it, resisted indulging in public. He unhooked the leash and carefully folded it, turning to place it in the basket she was carrying before they brushed past Connor and headed towards the cashier. Connor knew their behavior wasn’t typical. He’d never heard of it before, and instantly ran an internal search to determine what it’s purpose might be. Fashion was one option, but the other, much more likely possibility was fetish. Pet play, in particular. The adoption of animal-like characteristics for the purpose of sexual gratification. How far did they go, Connor wondered? Was it the collar alone that they utilized, or did she eat out of a bowl too? Did he pet her like a dog, rub her behind her ears and thread his fingers through her hair? Did he compliment her the way you would a puppy? He turned to Hank, lips parted on a question he never got to ask. 

Hank wasn’t an easily embarrassed person. He knew what he liked and what he didn’t, and was proud of it. Unapologetic. He didn’t shy away from anything, Connor could count on one hand the amount of times he’d witnessed a change in behavior. And he’d never, ever seen the Lieutenant blush until now. He only held Connors gaze for a moment, letting the blotchy pink flush seep up his neck and over his cheeks before turning away and whispering a few of his favorite curse words. Connor looked over at the couple as they left the store hand-in-hand, and then back to Hank. His mind was churning with a thousand plausible reasons he could be reacting the way he was. Hank was far from prudish, Connor had experienced his unabashed passion for sexuality first-hand. Perhaps it was the opposite. Perhaps, instead of feeling uncomfortable, he was aroused. Connor scanned him, which only confirmed his theory. Unsure how to react, he focused on the rack of leashes instead. They took on a completely new meaning now that he’d seen them in the context of anything other than innocent dog walking. Regardless, now was not the time to address it. He took the same leash he’d reached for before he’d been interrupted, and held it out to Hank for a second opinion. “Leather, don’t you think?” He asked softly. Hanks blush deepened. He made a weak attempt at replying before shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting his gaze back to the fish tank, shoulders hunched. Once Connor realized that he wasn’t going to get a response, he made the decision himself and placed it neatly in the basket. He linked his arm through his boyfriends and tugged him over to the cashier.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Connor began to formulate his plan of attack. Hank didn’t always respond well to questions. “That couple at the store…” Connor began, opening a kitchen cupboard to stack tins of dog food. “I didn’t detect any dog hair on either of them.”  
Hank grunted in response. “Maybe it was a gift.”  
“Maybe.” Connor said, feigning consideration. He paused for a moment, allowing the air around them to settle “Were you ever involved in kink?” He felt Hank sigh and turn away.  
“If you’re curious why don't you just-” He gestured vaguely towards Connors LED. “Google it?”  
“I have.” Connor said, smiling. “I’m asking about you. Your response was… unexpected.”  
Hank waited for Connor to continue. He didn’t. “I mean- they were in public. There were kids.”  
“I’m well aware.” The android responded. “But you weren’t embarrassed.”  
Hank groaned. He didn’t particularly feel like being interrogated. “I’m gonna take a nap.”  
“I don’t mind.” Connor insisted. “Perhaps we could explore it ourselves.’  
Hank snorted as though he knew something Connor didn’t. “Wake me up in time for dinner.” 

While Hank slept, Connor ran over their conversation internally, trying to determine where he’d gone wrong. He knew not to leave it too long, stewing away. He’d been as direct and as open and as gentle as was possible when broaching the issue. He was well aware Hank still found it uncanny that he could monitor humans, detect their emotions, but surely that wasn’t the reason for his reservation. Connor turned to look out the window, LED spinning. The facts were as follows: Hank was aroused. Connor was willing. So what could have been the problem? Was Hank embarrassed for his taste in the unusual? Was he not interested in exploring the kink with Connor specifically? He sighed (he’d been doing that a lot lately) and decided to do a little more research on his own. He knew the logistics of everything, but he Hadn’t actually seen it in action. He allowed his eyes to close as the top search result for ‘pet play’ on pornhub began to play. 

The video began with a man around 40 kneeling between the legs of whoever was holding the camera. The angle would have been awkward to film, but it gave Connor an amazing view. He had big, round brown eyes and dark stubble, and was naked save for a red collar with a tag that read ‘pet.’ When he shifted to lower his lips onto the lengthy cock pressed against his face, Connor caught sight of the plug nestled inside him, one with a tail attached to the end of it. Connor swallowed. It looked… good. It wasn’t hard to imagine Hank in the same position, dressed in gear, sinking into the submissive role. They switched it up between them, but Connor had long suspected that Hank wanted to be put in his place on the occasion. The act didn’t matter as much as the guidance Connor gave, the way he held him still and whispered encouragements. He’d done a few less extreme experiments, tugging on his hair, slapping his ass, wrapping his long, slender fingers around his throat… all of them thus far with extremely pleasing results.

Perhaps all was not lost. Maybe, once Connor figured out what he was doing wrong, he could convince Hank to do them both a favor. It would be miles away from anything they’d done before, but it would be good. Hank could allow himself to forget about the troubles of his human life and instead focus solely on taking orders. He could fill his mouth with cock, like the man in the video was doing, look up at Connor with those big eyes and slide his tongue over the head of his length. Connor’s LED fluttered with arousal, and he allowed himself to get hard. It had been a while since he’d had any alone time. The man holding the camera reached down to run his fingers through his partners hair, smoothing his curls out of his forehead, praising him, asking if he ‘liked that.’ His pet nodded and hummed, and was rewarded with another round of praise. Connor recalled the few times he’d said similar things to Hank. Told him how wonderful he was, how kind and caring and strong. He liked to be complimented, but didn’t always handle it well. Maybe he would be more willing to hear what his boyfriend had to say when he was sitting neatly between his legs. 

After a minute or two the man on the floor pulled off and asked quiet permission to touch himself. The response was deep and soothing, similar to Hanks voice. “You may.”  
Despite still being seated on the couch in the living room, Connor eagerly took the instruction himself, undoing his zipper and slipping his hand into his underwear, running his fingers over his thickening cock and letting out a relieved sigh. It was incredible how much this was turning him on. The kink he’d only discovered an hour ago was affecting him in ways vanilla porn hadn’t managed to. The role was what appealed to him most. He knew that if Hank allowed himself to take the plunge, he’d slip into it perfectly. He stroked himself slowly, in time with the lazy blowjob playing in his visual feed. He didn’t once consider the consequences of Hank walking in on him like that, eyes closed, head back, fingers wrapped firmly around his cock. They had a healthy sex life, but masturbating openly in a shared space was different from sleepy morning sex and quickies before bed. 

He whimpered to himself, feeling the hot beginnings of as orgasm. It had only been a few moments, and yet. Maybe he was sexually frustrated, he reasoned. The last time he’d been fucked was two days ago at least. It was hardly fair of Hank to expect the android to ditch his high libido in favor of a sparse routine. He stroked himself quicker, feeling his stomach clench slightly. It was good, but it would be so much better if he were fucking into Hanks mouth instead. He’s sucked enough dick to know exactly what he was doing, exactly how to move his tongue and arch his back. “Hank.” Connor moaned, thumbing over the head of his cock. He couldn't help but thrust minutely up into his hand as compensation for the absence of warm wetness. The man in the video lay his head against his master's leg and smiled through the ribbons of cum decorating his lips. Oh, God. 

“Connor.” The video minimized immediately in response to Hanks voice. Connor stuffed himself back into his pants, feeling the flush of arousal deepen into a shade reserved for embarrassment. “What are you doing?” Hank didn’t look quite as shaken as Connor might have expected, but he was still clearly unsure about the situation he’d found himself in.  
Connor gapes and stood up, wiping his hand on the back of his pants and attempting to smooth the wrinkle of his shirt. There were very few times in his life Connor hadn’t known what to say. This was one of them. “I… Well. I was doing research.”  
Hank paused for a moment, swallowed and sighed. “Were you, just?”  
“Yes.” Connor said. “I thought that if I explored the kink more thoroughly you’d…”  
Hank smiled and glanced away for a split second before locking eyes with Connor. He was on the brink of orgasm when he found him, flushed and moaning for attention. “Didn’t expect you to be the type to get off to porn.”  
“Neither did I.”  
Hank nodded slowly, running his tongue over his teeth in thought. “I wanna show you something.” 

He turned and began to walk back down the hall. Connor zipped his pants up and followed quietly behind, trying to predict what was going to happen. His arousal-muddled mind struggled to keep his breathing simulation even, let alone prepare him for whatever it was that Hank suddenly felt the need to let him in on. They turned into their shared bedroom. It was a humble room, empty save for the essentials. Hank stepped towards the wardrobe and stood in front of it for a few heavy moments. Connor fiddled beside him. “Hank?’ He asked.  
Instead of responding verbally, Hank simply opened the wardrobe and drew a long breath, reaching up to dig through the piles of clothes he hadn't worn in years that cluttered the top shelf. Connor had offered dozens of times to clean it out, but Hank had always refused his offer.  
“Got it.” Hank mumbled to himself, and pulled a black box down, setting it on the bed behind him. He looked to Connor. “I’m not saying we have to, you just- I mean, I wanted to show you.”  
Connor clenched his jaw and nodded. If Hank had been hiding something from him this entire time, it must be serious.

Hank opened his mouth to say more, to excuse himself, but shut it after he realized it wouldn’t be of any use. He placed his hands on the box, smoothing his fingers over the lid in an attempt to remove some of the dust that had settled. God knows how many years it’s been stashed away up there, untouched. Before he could stop himself he lifted the lid and turned back to Connor to gauge his reactions. Sitting neatly inside was something Connor had never had not yet had the pleasure of familiarizing himself with. It was a mask made of brown leather consistent of a snout and ears, connected with a few straps and a buckle or two. He hadn’t known what to expect, but this wasn't it. Apparently Hank was more experienced than he’d assumed. This type of thing didn't even show up in the porn Connor had watched. This was entirely different. He swallowed and moved to pick it up, the shifting of his sleeves as he did so the only sound in the entire house. 

Below it, a matching collar and leash sat curled in on itself. When Connor finally managed to put two and two together, his cock twitched in arousal. Hank wasn’t unfamiliar with the world of pet play at all. “Had it for a while.” He mumbled, shifting on his feet, unsure how to interpret his boyfriends response. “I know it’s a little bit extreme compared to what you-”  
“No.’ Connor cut him off. “No, I love it.” It was light in his hands, the leather felt good against his skin. He could imagine Hank using it. “Where did you get it?”  
“It was a gift.” Hank said sheepishly. “We’d joked about it for a while but as soon as I saw it… Yeah, you get the idea.” He watched Connor closely, not wanting to make a wrong move. A minute or two passed. “I can put it away, if you’d like. Was just somethin’ to think about.” He reached across to retrieve it but Connor pulled away. He looked up at Hank, LED whirring.  
“Would you put this on for me?”  
Hank swallowed. “Now?” He asked.  
“Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Would you put this on for me?”  
Hank swallowed. “Now?” he asked.   
“Now.”   
Hank tried to remember when he’d used this last. There were snippets of blurry memory buried deep in the back of his mind, but nothing cohesive. A moan, a breath. The lips of a lover parting to relay the praise he’d earnt. Before he changed his mind, he obeyed. His hands acted on their own, apparently knowing exactly how to fit it over his head, which straps tightened and which loosened. And already, the feeling was flooding back into his body. He stilled for a good few moments, listening to his loud breath against the inside of the mask. He blinked, pleased to realize he still had a clear view of the room. Hank raised his hand to his neck and was disappointed when he found it bare. He didn’t think to ask before grabbing the collar from the back and quickly clipping it on, the brush of fingers against his skin transporting him back to the first time he’d worn it. The same confused arousal he’d felt then returned in the form of blush over his cheeks. His breathing quickened. He moved to reach for the leash but was stopped. 

He glanced towards Connor. Right. Connor. He’d let the fact that he wasn’t alone slip his mind. He inhaled to excuse himself but was denied the opportunity.

“Please.” Connor said, lifting the collar out of its box and unfolding it. He was so careful, Hank thought. He took his time ensuring that there were no tears in the leather, no rust on the clip. He pressed the pad of his fore-finger into the hook, opening it. “Allow me.” He turned his attention back to Hank, and slipped it over the loop in his collar, taking a moment to straighten it before stepping back and finally meeting Hanks gaze. It suited him. It was unusual for either of them to restrict themselves to a tight role of submission or domination, but dear god. Connor could already feel the commands bubbling in his throat. His hand slid to the end of the leash, and tightened its grip. He was terrified to run behavior predictions now that Hank was exactly where he wanted. He couldn’t fuck this up. 

“S-S-” He’d intended to order his lover to sit, recalling the video he’d watched moments ago, but instead only managed a stuttered hiss. Embarrassed, he turned away. One of the hardest things for him to accept as a deviant was the inevitable mistakes that his initial programming didn't intend for. He cursed himself internally and wracked his brain for a way to play it off.   
He felt the leash in his hand move and he turned back to see Hank seated on the floor, his hands placed nearly on his thighs and back straight.

“This what you wanted?” Hank asked gruffly. “Cause it’s not doin’ my knees any favors.” Despite his words, there was no mistaking the underlying hint of arousal lining his voice. It certainly wasn’t the first time Connor had heard it but it was rare this early on in the game. Realizing that his boyfriend was just as aroused as him set Connors mind at ease and encouraged him to put the mis-step behind him and continue on with their little experiment.   
“Yes.” He said softly. “Thank you, Hank.”  
Somehow, the name no longer fit him. When Connor glanced down at him, at his masked expression and quit posture, he didn’t see the same aged, grizzled detective he’d grown to love. This side of him was completely foreign and entirely exciting, so far from the comfort of familiarity. The slowing speed of his processors didn’t allow him to formulate his next question as precisely as he would have liked. “Is there… something you would rather be called?”  
Hank stilled, eyes widened. Every word out of Connors mouth demanded his full attention.   
“I…” he began, but his mouth felt dry. He licked his lips and nodded instead. Pathetic, really.  
Connor breathed through his nose, trying to hide his smile. “Do you intend to tell me what that is?”  
Hank rose his shoulders to shrug, but moving only reminded him of the leather against his skin, the collar around his neck, the leash that Connor held. It reminded him of the position he was in. “I’ve been called a couple things,” His voice was low and gravelly. “Stay away from the obvious ones.”   
Connors smile grew. “So no ‘puppy?’” He laughed when Hank made a face. “I’m sure we can come up with something else, hm? I could simply refer to you the same way I would any dog.” He could already feel the dominant tone creeping into his voice, his grip on the end of the leash tightening further. “As an example: down.”  
He said it which such uncharacteristic authority that Hank was moving immediately, forearms against the carpeted floor of the bedroom. He’d be lying if he said it was easy, but god did it feel good. He kept his head down until Connor squatted in front of him and placed an encouraging hand against the side of his face. He looked up to meet his gaze and couldn’t help but smile.   
“I feel ridiculous.” He said, but there was humor in his voice.   
“You don’t look it.” Connor responded quietly. “Obedience suits you.”  
“You think?”  
“I do.” 

Hank dropped his gaze back to the floor and Connor decided to push him further into the role. “My good boy.” The words were heavy in his mouth. They held implications.  
He expected a shrug in response, a grunt at the most. Instead Hank glanced back up at him, and agreed. “Yes,” He said airily. “Yes.”  
Connor felt a groan bubble in the back of his throat, but kept it down. Part of the game was trying to keep his cool, to pretend as though he had every second of this planned. He allowed himself to close his eyes while his LED stopped its spinning and returning to its usual blue. He breathed slow. When he opened his eyes again, Hank was still in the same position, but straining. As pretty as he was on all fours, Connor knew he probably wasn’t enjoying this aspect of the scene as much as he once would have. “Up,” Connor ordered.   
Hank gave a relieved sigh and obeyed. Connor tugged on the leash to indicate he wanted his pet to follow, and then made his way over to the bed where he sat, Hank on the floor between his legs. He reached out to touch Hank, who met him halfway, pressing the side of the mask to Connors palm. It would seem that, when adopting a submissive role, Hank was much more eager to engage in physical affection. Connor pushed the thought to the back of his mind and instead focused entirely on the pressure against his fingertips. He couldn’t feel things in the way humans could, but he didn’t need to. This was enough. 

They stayed like that for a long few seconds, but soon the androids mind began to wander. It would have been fun to make him wait, but Connor wasn’t sure he could manage the tension himself. This was at its core, a primarily sexual experience, and neither of the two were particularly patient when it came to lust. Connor managed to keep himself calm long enough to formulate his next move. “Would you remove your clothes for me?” A tad too polite, maybe. But it was something. Hank nodded and stood, then began unbuckling his belt. Though he now looked down to Connor, towering over him, he remained submissive. Hank was naked from the waist down, and yet their gaze hadn’t broken for a second. He began unbuttoning his shirt- fumbling a little more than usual, and tossed it onto the floor. He was completely naked now, standing in front of his fully clothed partner with his cock half-hard between his legs. It was nothing if not pornographic. He opened his mouth to speak, but it didn’t feel quite right. It wasn’t his role. Thankfully, Connor broke the silence for him. “You’re such a handsome boy.” He breathed and finally allowed his eyes to wander, tracing the line where Hanks collar met his flushed skin. He was used to compliments but hadn’t quit grasped how to respond. Now, he didn’t need to.

Connor reached forward slowly, not wanting to startle his pet, and once Hank bowed his head, ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing grey strands around the leather straps of the mask. Connor ran his hand down the back of his neck and around to his chest, his stomach, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. Usually Hank would have shoved him onto the bed and shoved his cock in his mouth by now but, no. He was patient. He kept himself still while he was explored, while he was cherished. This didn’t go beyond Connors notice. He decided he rather liked it. “Stay still for me,” he ordered. Hank didn't respond, not even with a nod, but he obeyed, struggled to quiet his breathing and lessen the movement in his chest. “Good.” Connor praised, fingers inching towards Hank’s cock. He ran a single digit over the length of it, tracing a subtle vein. Hank responded wonderfully, and almost dared to move when Connor finally wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him once. Twice. Connor paused as a warning, but continued soon after. There was something about being ordered to stand perfectly still, naked and hard in the middle of his bedroom that wiped Hanks mind. If only for a moment he needn’t consider his assigned cases or the drama at work. He only needed to obey a simple instruction. 

Connor continued to stroke until he was well and truly hard, then picked up the pace. One of the good things about being an android was his ability to adapt to Hanks responses. He’d learnt over time exactly the way he liked to be touched, where and at what speed. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and Hanks shoulders rose a fraction. Hardly a misstep worthy of punishment, Connor thought. He simply couldn’t help himself. Connor smiled slightly and watched Hanks resolve wear down. It wasn’t long before he was breathing hard, heaving even, tempted to thrust upwards into Connors touch. He groaned.   
“I know, I know.” Connor said softly.  
Hank huffed. He wasn’t going to last much longer if Connor kept up at the rate he was going. It’d only been a few short moments and yet he could already feel the faint edge of an orgasm. Three minutes would be all he needed. Three minutes. Connor couldn’t recall a time when he’d brought Hank so close to orgasm so quickly. As much as he would enjoy finishing the job as they were now, he had a different plan in mind. 

He pulled away and Hank whimpered -actually whimpered- before shutting himself up. Connor opened the drawer of the night stand next to the bed and produced an almost comically large bottle of lube. The two of them had enough sex in the beginnings of their relationship to warrant the splurge. Connor placed it on the side of the bed and began undressing himself, passing the leash from one hand to the other and discarding his clothing on the floor next to Hanks. Next came the pants, and soon he was naked. Every bone in his body urged him to press himself against Hank, slide onto the floor and suck the life out of him. He didn’t. He kept control. He tossed a pillow onto the floor. “For your knees.” Hank nodded and made himself comfortable. Much better than before, he decided. He could stay like this for a while if need be. Connor sat back onto the bed and allowed his legs to fall open. He kept himself propped up on his elbows and his fingers wrapped around the end of the leash. He passed the bottle of lube to his pet. Usually he preferred to do this part himself, but he could make an exception. Hank popped open the lid of the bottle and coated his fingers. The first touch was cool against Connors hole, made him flinch and tug the leash. He gasped and placed his foot onto Hanks shoulder, giving him better access. 

The first finger pressed into him slowly, hesitantly, a reflection of the nature of their entire scene. He pushed back, eager for more already. Hank obliged with a second finger, and then a third. “Okay.” He breathed. “I’m ready.” Hank was very obviously waiting for those words. He pulled his fingers out of Connor and stood up again, crawling over him as he shifted further up the bed. His mind had been reduced to focusing purely on sex and nothing else, and the feeling was one he enjoyed thoroughly. He didn’t like to wait though, and so was glad he’d finally been given permission to fuck Connor. His cock throbbed at the idea, breath hot inside the mask. The moment Hank pressed into him Connors mouth fell open. The stretch was always Connors favorite part, and lucky for him Hank was blessed with more girth than most. Despite Connor not being able to feel pain, Hank always took his time, savored the way they moved against one-another with the first breach. “Good.” Connor murmured, legs wrapping themselves around Hanks waist. “That's… very good.” Hank adored watching him lose himself, sentence structure deteriorating along with his somewhat detached facade. This was when he was most human, Hank thought. When he gave in. 

After a few moments every inch of his cock was inside Connor, and he paused in the hope he’d been given the command to move. He was in luck. “Fuck me.” Connor gasped, and Hank obeyed immediately, pulling out only to thrust back in. Slow but hard. The pressure around him felt amazing and he whimpered, pressing his head into Connors shoulder. He wasn’t hiding his expression for once, though. This was an act of affection. Submission. He could feel Connors smooth heels digging into his naked back and thrust forward again, and then again. He’d never been able to keep a steady, predictable rhythm the same way Connor had, but now he could barely control himself. His movements were as far from calculated as possible, messy and uneven. Because of this, Connors moans weren’t delivered in the usual smooth stream but were instead stuttered and loud and perhaps a tad louder than he would have liked. This only pushed Hank further into his role. He wanted to, above anything else, please his master. He picked up the pace, thrusting into Connor over and over again.

His neck and back began to sweat, heat radiating off his entire body. He hadn’t been going at this long, but after such a build-up he was desperate for it. The slap of his skin against skin drove him to fuck deeper, harder, faster. He used his entire concentration to do what he knew Connor wanted. It hurt, his thighs ached, but he didn’t care. It was rare they broke from their routine these days and he intended to take full advantage of this on the off chance Connor decided it wasn't his thing. Hank whimpered at the thought and grabbed his thighs to spread them further, pinning him into the bed. Connors head dropped back and he groaned. Seeing Hank so desperate to please stirred something inside him- his cock leaked against his stomach. “Such a good boy.” He murmured. Not the most creative observation, but a genuine one. “You f-fill me so well, don’t you? I can feel it…” The end of his sentence dropped off. He was, again, at a loss for words. Hank responded with a whimper. 

Connor tugged the leash, pulling Hank to face him. With the mask in the way they couldn’t kiss, but they didn't need to. Hanks brows were upturned, his breath coming in short pants. He typically preferred to avoid eye contact in instances like these, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away unless Connor gave him permission. It was intense, and a tad awkward.  
“Good?” Connor breathed, wanting to ensure he kept checking in. 

Hank nodded in response, the leather ears on the top of his mask bouncing. He no longer felt the need to communicate using words, though he would if necessary. He watched Connors expression flicker with each uneven thrust. Despite wearing the collar and mask, he’d never felt more naked, more exposed, as if on display. No matter how he may feel about it after the fact, right now he was completely and utterly involved. He was so incredibly aroused that it almost hurt. 

Connor prayed he would never get used to the feeling of Hank inside him. He was always surprised how big he was, how much space his cock demanded to fill. He knew conscious of his bodies limitations, but the lust-driven part of him wondered if he was really able to handle this, or if he’d break. After all Hank was being a lot rougher than usual. He pulled Hank back to face him and dropped his grip on the leash. He wrapped both arm around Hanks neck and pulled him close, chest to chest. He was straining, it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be as close as possible to Hank, to feel the sheen of sweat between them. Apparently Hank liked it, too, because he immediately picked up the pace. Short thrusts now, messy and needy. He was close. Connor smoothed his hands over Hanks shoulders, petting him. “That’s it, just like that.” He instructed. “Are you going to cum for me?”  
Hank gasped at the question, and felt the heat rise in his stomach. He pressed his fingertips harder into Connors sides. He couldn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. It was all too overwhelming. 

“I… Connor…”

Thankfully, his boyfriend caught on and gave him exactly what he needed. Instead of asking a question, he gave an order. “Cum for me, boy.” And that was it. Hank moaned loud when he came, dug his knees into the bed and ensured he pumped Connor full and as deep as possible. His body shook with it, and Connor hummed, pleased. “That’s my boy,” He said, stroking the back of Hanks head. “You did so well.”

They stayed like that for a few moments while Hank gathered his thoughts, basking in the afterglow of the best orgasm in a good few months. He slowly pulled out of Connor and sat on the bed propped up with his arms, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Once he finally came back to a reasonably sane state, he could hear the slick sounds of Connor getting himself off. He dropped his head and turned his attention to his boyfriends first moving quickly over the length of his cock. He felt a tinge of guilt at the realization he’d not considered to offer Connor a helping hand, and decided now was the perfect time to make up for it. He stood up and got off the bed, dropping to the floor. Connor took the hint and sat up, framing Hanks face with his thighs. His back curved inwards slightly as he felt himself get closer and closer. Hank rested his head against the inside of Connors leg and that was what finally pushed him over the edge. He came streaks, decorating the leather of the mask. Hank had never looked prettier.

Hank looked up at Connor and watched as his expression shifted from one of pure lust to affection. He smiled and leant down to take off Hanks mask. His face was blotchy and red and sweaty but Connor kissed him anyway, lazy and romantic. It was good. This was good. He moved to unbuckle the collar but Hank stopped him. 

 

“Can I just… leave it on for a while?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @baebel_ao3 :> \- Let's be friends!

**Author's Note:**

> twt: baebel_ao3


End file.
